El Ave de los Deseos
by Chiaki Nanase
Summary: "Porque incluso desde el más lejano cielo, me encargaré de ser el ave que les lleve todos tus deseos a esas estrellas que tú no puedes ver." Realmente no sé si vaya a escribir una continuación para esto, quizá sí. Si te gustó, puedes estar al pendiente para ver si alguna vez la subo.


En ocasiones me preguntaba quién era, después de todo el vacío y la oscuridad. Cuando era joven, solía pensar que era como un ave enjaulada. Tan débil, patética y triste, encerrado por barrotes de cobre caliente. Una jaula que jamás podría abrir. Y entonces, llegaste tú. Tenías razón, en cada una de tus palabras. Deseaba huir, más que nada, deseaba volar, ser libre. Y me pareció que tú podías darme ese poder. Me pareció que yo podía volar en el inmenso cielo de tus ojos, y que la luz que tú forzaste en mí vida podía guiarme. A pesar de todo, siempre lo supe.

Que estos ojos que todo lo ven, jamás podrían ver tu luz directamente.

Pensé, entonces, que en realidad dentro de mis ojos había oscuridad. Una oscuridad temerosa de desaparecer, que me impedía mirarte. Una oscuridad que jamás iba a desaparecer, que venía con mi sangre, con mi familia, con mi destino.

 _"— Naruto... —Llamé, inseguro._

 _— ¿Hmn? —Volteaste, y me quedé como un tonto mirando tus ojos. Parecía el cielo a mediodía, brillante, incluso en esa oscura noche—. ¡Neji! ¿Qué tal? No sabía que te gustase venir aquí —Afirmaste sorprendido, y un segundo después volteaste la cabeza, viendo nuevamente hacia la aldea—. Ven, siéntate —Palmeaste el lugar a tu lado, en la cabeza del cuarto Hokage. Hice lo que me pediste, y me sentí asustado. Asustado de que te tenía mucha más devoción y lealtad a ti de la que jamás le tendría a alguien más. Ni siquiera a aquellos de la familia principal._

 _Una vez a tu lado, noté que no estabas viendo la aldea, sino al oscuro cielo sin estrellas._

 _— ¿Qué haces?_

 _— Ver el cielo —Dijiste como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo._

 _— ¿Por qué? —te quedaste callado, y vi en tus ojos el mismo dolor que yo mostraba al pensar en mi padre. Aún así, me sentía orgulloso de él._

 _— Porque estoy pidiéndole un deseo a las estrellas._

 _Fue mi turno de callar._

 _— ¿Cuáles? No hay esta noche —Murmuré._

 _— Quizá simplemente no tienen ganas de salir, pero eso no significa que no estén. Hay cosas que aunque no las veas, ahí están. Los sentimientos, las experiencias, las personas... —y callaste, como recordando algo._

 _— ¿Qué es lo que deseas? —Curioseé, sin siquiera mirarte._

 _— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?_

 _¿Por qué? Quizá porque yo, siendo un ave enjaulada..._

 _— Porque yo quisiera ser el ave que vuele tan lejos como para llevarle tu deseo a las estrellas —Susurré, sin siquiera pensar. Y me arrepentí, en ese mismo instante. Maldiciéndome. Pero incluso antes de que me levantase, tomaste mi mano, y me miraste con intensidad. Como si pudieras ver el último rincón de mi alma. Quizá así fue, después de todo, tus ojos siempre vieron mucho mejor que los míos. Me sonreíste, y aún recuerdo los nervios que sentí cuando te acercaste aún más y recargaste tu cabeza en mi hombro, sólo un momento, tan fugaz como la estrella que en ese momento pasó._

 _— Lo que yo deseé... Fue libertad. Libertad para la aldea, para mis camaradas, para Sasuke, para mí... Y para ti —Alzaste la cabeza, y vi el brillo del sol en tu mirada—. A final de cuentas, tú me pareces como la luna que contempla triste las vidas despreocupadas de los demás, dedicada a seguir un ciclo infinito —te acercaste cada vez más a mi rostro, y yo me sentí confundido, revuelto. Triste porque lo que decías era cierto, nervioso por tu cercanía, feliz por tu atención—. Pero, ¿Sabes algo? Me di cuenta de que no eres la luna._

 _Y entramos en cálido contacto._

 _— Eres un ave que se ha negado tanto a ver, que no has notado que la puerta de la jaula ya se abrió._

 _Y después de esa noche, nada entre nosotros volvió a ser igual."_

Y en estos momentos, Naruto, recuerdo. Recuerdo las noches juntos, las caricias cohibidas, las palabras que jamás dijimos, y que sin embargo nos queman la garganta incluso ahora. No me arrepiento de nada, ni me preocupo, porque supe que si la oscuridad en mis ojos era mucha, tú llegarías al límite de atenuar tu luz, sólo para que yo pudiese estar contigo.

Y al final, lo último que veo antes de caer en un paraíso lleno de una luz que jamás será tan buena como la tuya, son tus ojos que parecen que están tan negros como el cielo nocturno sin estrellas.

Quizá yo las extinguí. Quizá yo te las quité. Y si es así, no te preocupes, porque incluso desde el más lejano cielo, me encargaré de ser el ave que les lleve todos tus deseos a esas estrellas que tú no puedes ver.


End file.
